What if I didn't have you?
by Minako-chan4
Summary: Kagome gets thrown back into her time and can't get back. The world she left is not the one she faces the city is in shambles and there's youkai everywhere. What happened to her friends? who threw her in? KagInu. Updated chapter 3.
1. Default Chapter

What if I didn't have you?  
  
By Minako-chan  
  
Original story and characters by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
The idea for this story just popped out of my mind some days ago. And I actually thought that perhaps it could do a great story. I know I have 3 stories in the making already, and that I haven't finished one of them. ^^u Sorry. I just had to write down this idea or I'm sure I would forget it later.   
  
^^ So here it is, my version of what would happen if Inuyasha didn't have Kagome. It's just a small intro cause it's kinda late. But hopefully if tomorrow I don't have much homework to do, I'll write up some more ;). Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"A new world"  
  
"AH! Kagome get out of the way!" The hanyou screamed at Kagome.  
  
"No! I can take it down!" Said girl responded with as much anger.  
  
"I said get out of the way! I'll do it."   
  
"No! I can do it myself! I'm not weak you know!" Why did he have to be so stubborn? Did he not believe she could do it? She was strong enough. Why was it then that when ever Sango tried doing something like that he didn't even tell her not to? It got on her nerves.   
  
Kagome took a couple of steps back; Inuyasha kept murmuring stuff about how dumb she was and how weak girls were; how she would surely drop it and then she'd have to do double the work.   
  
Her concentration slipped for a second and that was all she needed for her arms to start to give out. Bam! The basket of apples fell down. Crap! She crouched down and started to picking them up.  
  
"See I told you you couldn't do it! You should have listened to me! Now you have to pick them all up. Humans. Heh!"  
  
That was it! Inuyasha had been bothering her all day. First when she hadn't found any shards. Then, in the afternoon when the group had finally decided to head out to the village, he kept cursing his luck for having such weak humans that could not survive more than two weeks living in the forest. And now because she tried to help out in the village's orchard and he thought she was too weak to do anything.   
  
She could have carried that basket of apples, if she hadn't been so distracted on what he was saying. It was as if that day he had set out to annoy her the most. And he was doing a great job at it too. She could still hear the flow of hurtful words come out of his mouth; and there IS only a certain amount of things a girl can take.   
  
Well she had had enough! So what happened next? Well the only thing that could. The word popped out of her mouth. "SIT!"  
  
His face meet the dirt really fast, and he didn't even have time to close it. The attack was unexpected. He heard her stomp off somewhere. Stupid wench. Why did she always have to overreact? The spell finally weakened and he was able to sit up.   
  
His other three companions came around and saw his dirty haori. Miroku and Shippo just sighted, Sango looked at the apples on the floor and soon figured out what had happened. They had had a fight yet again. "Inuyasha when will you learn not to fight with Kagome?"  
  
"Hey she started it! She just kept trying to get the stupid basket of apples down by herself."  
  
" A fight over a basket of apples. How immature can adults be?" Shippo mouthed his thoughts out loud in a serious tone of voice. And of course, his comment would not go unpunished by a specific half breed that had been sitting on the floor.  
  
The kitsune found his head soon under a closed fist. "Care to repeat that KIT?!"  
  
"Inuyasha leave Shippo alone. He's quite right though. A fight over a basket of apples? Why have you been at Mrs. Kagome all day?" Even Miroku seemed tiered of that day's antics.   
  
"Why don't you just go apologize so she'll come back? She'll want to sleep in Kaede's hut. And you might as well. I'm amazed at Kagome's patience, you haven't once apologized for all that you've done."   
  
Inuyasha glared at his friends. It was they that were getting on his nerves. Specially Kagome, she had gone back to her time for a week without telling him and hadn't apologized for it. Whenever he'd gone to her time to find her she had been in that stupid place school or with her friends studying. For what did she study that much anyways?   
  
Besides why the hell should he apologize if she hadn't? "Heh! She'll be back. I'm getting outta here."  
  
And with those few words Inuyasha fled the crime scene.  
  
"Do you think he'll go after her?" Sango looked after her friend. They were both stubborn but cared for each other. She was surprised that they hadn't figured out their feelings for each other -after being together for about a year-, when everyone else could tell how they really felt.   
  
"But of course dear Sango. Just let him cool off, they'll be back."  
  
As they all turned to pick up the apples. The kitsune, the demon slayer and the monk all picked up the apples in no time and headed off back to the hut. If you were part of the village, what happened next would not have seemed odd. But to any passer by it was a rare image. The next thing that could heard was: 'Slap!' "Get your dirty hands off you perv!"  
  
"But Sango I did not do anything."  
  
"Like hell you did! Keep your hands to yourself!" The young woman put one hand on her haritotsu and kept on threatening the monk.   
  
The arguing could be heard all around the village, and as I said, if you had been a passer by this would have been strange. But not to the people of this village, after all they had gotten accustomed to the unusual sight of a hanyou, a miko, a demon slayer, a monk and a kitsune passing by the village every so often.   
  
And yet, soon, they would have to get used to a different sight. Because within the shadows, a figure had a thought out plan. A plan that would change everyone's life. The figure went through the forest, it passed creatures that froze on the spot, but it did not do anything to them. Because to that individual nothing mattered; nothing mattered, that is, except getting rid of the miko, the girl named Kagome.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl sat at the edge of a well and sobbed. Why did he have to be such a big jerk to her? What did she ever do to deserve that kind of treatment? No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it was the fact that he did not like her and would only ever love one person, Kikyo.  
  
"Kouga is right, he IS a mutt. I don't even know why I take this from him. My life would be so much easier if I he wasn't here… If I hadn't come." Kagome kept sobbing, she wiped her nose with her handkerchief, the sadness was welling up inside of her. She had come to realize she cared dearly for this insensitive jerk. But he would rip her heart out every time he made hurtful comments.   
  
" He doesn't really care about me. As always I'm just a shard detector, a replacement for Kikyo. For all rights I should just go back home now and never come back."  
  
If the young miko had been more aware of her surroundings she would have noticed our shadow creep up behind her. But in the emotional state she was at, she was barely aware of anything. So all she felt was a hand push her into the well; and all she heard were the words: " Well your wish has just been granted. Goodbye Kagome Higurashi. You will not be an obstacle anymore."  
  
What happened was totally unexpected. And she had little time to even think, she fell and was soon enveloped by the bright light that would always come whenever she traveled through time.   
  
Kagome landed in the future. And thought about what had happened. Who had been that person? She hadn't even had time to register who the voice belonged to, but it seemed oddly familiar. Well she would just climb back up the well and fall back in to find out. So that's what she did, but when she fell down, she touched the ground.   
  
She checked around her neck for the shards, and found that they were gone. * They must have taken them away when I fell through!!! Oh no! I can't go back!*   
  
Her mind raced. What could she do? What could her friends do? * Inuyasha will come back for me! He will find a way!* But at the back of her mind something kept telling her that something wasn't right. That it just wasn't that simple.   
  
She sighted and climbed out, there wasn't much she could do but wait for Inuyasha. He'd probably come back for her in no time. Once he saw his shard detector was gone he'd jump in the well and come get her. After all he never seemed to need the shards to jump in though time.   
  
Kagome went up to the door and looked back one last time to the well. Inuyasha would find her, she had no doubt about it. She heard running footsteps outside; she turned and opened the door. But the sight, the smell, the world that greeted her WAS not the world she had left behind. She froze in shock, she froze because of what she saw past the figure in front of her; she froze because of WHO was in front of her.   
  
"…Sesshomaru?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ Jijijijiji ^^ Did you guys expect someone else? ^^ Where is she getting to with this story you're wondering. Now go ahead and review, say anything you'd like to. If you like or dislike my narration, if you're interested in me continuing the story. ^^ lol Even if there was no one interested, actually, I'd just keep going ^^u lol. I've got great ideas for this story ^^. Well better go to sleep, it's 3:07am. ^^u 


	2. Reunion

What if I didn't have you?  
  
By Minako-chan  
  
Original story and characters by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
It's Halloween here in the States ^^ and today I'm going to Salem :D cool ne? ^^ Well so here's the chapter, sorry I took a couple of days to update. I hope you guys like it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Kagome went up to the door and looked back one last time to the well. Inuyasha would find her, she had no doubt about it. She heard running footsteps outside; she turned and opened the door. But the sight, the smell, the world that greeted her WAS not the world she had left behind. She froze in shock, she froze because of what she saw past the figure in front of her; she froze because of WHO was in front of her.   
  
"…Sesshomaru?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Reunion"  
  
"…Sesshomaru?"  
  
It seemed like him. He even had that weird and emotionless glare to him. But could it really be? She HAD traveled through time right? Kagome turned her head slightly and saw no house standing in the distance. Perhaps she had not traveled.  
  
"Sesshomaru is it her? Is it really her?"  
  
Kagome saw past Sesshomaru and saw a woman, probably in her late twenties; she had black long hair that went up to her waist, a fine bone structure, black eyes. Kagome knew that for sure she couldn't be in the Sengoku no Jidai because the woman was wearing 21st century clothes. She had black leather pants on, a black strapless tank top and a black coat.  
  
The young miko turned to Sesshomaru. He too had 21st century clothes. It made no sense really. Was it or wasn't it? The inu-youkai seemed to have what looked like Sesshomaru's sword.  
  
"Well what do you know. All these years of telling him you probably died and he was right." Her attention was drawn to his eyes. And the coldness in them was lighter.  
  
Kagome jumped back. She ran to her back pack and took out her bow and arrow. She turned to the youkai and the woman. She strung her bow and readied her blow. "WHO are you?!?! And no tricks I could kill you if I wanted to! What did you do to my house?! My family?!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to her partner and then at the girl. "You know who I am. That is if you remember me. And the woman behind me you know too."  
  
The woman stepped to Sesshomaru's right. "Of course, you knew me when I was only a child. So you might not recognize me."  
  
The confusion, the turmoil, it was all evident in her eyes. She had no idea if she could believe the pair. They both seemed like those she had meet in the past. But could they really be? It could just be some shape shifting youkai for all she knew. She had to get outside, she was a sitting duck here and they could easily hurt her.  
  
Kagome shot her arrow and ran towards the entrance. The arrow went past the two, for they had jumped away from it's path.   
  
"Kagome-san don't! Come back!" Rin yelled, but it was to no avail, she had fled the shrine.  
  
Sesshomaru made a move to go after her. But Rin stopped him. "Sesshomaru you'll only frighten her. Let me go."  
  
Sesshomaru turned lovingly to her mate and nodded his head. "But I will be behind you just in case you need me. That girl could get in a lot of travel if we loose her."  
  
The black haired woman bolted out of the shrine. She could easily see Kagome in front of her. And she could also sense youkai nearing her. First one appeared in front of the girl, but she killed it with her arrow. The arrows!!! Her power!! If Kagome was allowed to use her power, surely the youkai around the area would feel her. And she would attract unnecessary attention to herself.   
  
Rin saw a blur run to the girl. Sesshomaru had probably thought of this and had made his move. He was now fending off youkai with his whip and claws. They both fought. Killed the youkai when they got too near to Kagome. They could not let this precious gift from the past die. She could be the key to their survival.  
  
"Rin take Kagome and run for the shrine! It's the only place they can't penetrate in this hellhole!" Sesshomaru slashed at a large worm youkai that could have swallowed Kagome if it had had the chance.  
  
Rin turned to Kagome. She could see the fright in her face and she could also tell she had run out of arrows. Kagome was soon lifted and both took for the shrine. It wasn't easy cause the youkai kept appearing in their path. But Rin's power, her wards and Sesshomaru's help was keeping them at bay.  
  
Once in the shrine, Kagome freed herself from Rin's hands. " No! Let me go! It can't be you!! Sesshomaru would never save me!!" She kept herself as far away from the two. Then she felt it, a needle at the side of her neck. As soon as she took it out she felt faint.  
  
Sesshomaru ran to the girl and caught her as she was falling. "Poison!! Those damned creatures got to her!! We must take her back to the castle or she'll die!"  
  
Once cradled in the youkai's arms, they parted. It was easier now to, because Sesshomaru had killed most of the demons; AND the source of all that immense power, Kagome, was now unconscious and dying. *Funny how bad things can be convenient sometimes* Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
*Don't say that Sesshomaru!* The reprimand in his head was heard soon after. He turned to his mate and she had a frown on her features. "You do realize that if she dies we might loose our greatest chance of beating Naraku right?"  
  
"Yes." He turned his attention to the roads. There was no way in hell he could let this girl die; and he wouldn't. If it came down to it, he could just bring her back to life with his sword. But he'd rather not use that much power out in the open.  
  
" You know?" The inu-youkai smirked. "My brother will be very pleased."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a large room various individuals gathered. They were all basically in, but for two; one the lord of the lands and leader, and the other his counselor. How long had it been since it had been that way? No one could remember. Hundreds of years had passed and these two were almost inseparable. Their leader had other allies and counselors as well but this one understood about the youkai world perhaps more than the others.  
  
The large wooden doors opened and in came both men, well actually a hanyou and a wolf youkai.   
  
"It'd better be important!" The hanyou barked. He had been busy going through plans with his right hand/ friend when they had been called to face the council.  
  
One of the youkai in the right side of the table stood up. "My lord. We have been contacted by Naraku, and he is offering a truce."  
  
The leader's face was as emotionless at it had been for hundred's of years. He sat in his chair and to his right sat the other.   
  
A perturbing silence descended to the room. The youkai that had spoken, Kaze as was his name, continued talking as he had not gotten a respond. "Lord Inuyasha if this truce is real then imagine all the lives that could be saved. Youkai and human alike. Is it not worth a risk?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and took a leave for the door. *Idiots all of them!*  
  
Another youkai stood, Kurotasho was his name. [^^u sorry I couldn't think of a better name, and I did leave my Japanese dictionary back home so this is all I could come up with. Well on with the story]" Will you not consider it!? Are you a fool?! This could all end now!"  
  
But their leader did not even turn to acknowledge them. He just stopped and spoke. "I do not believe in the call for truce from a monster who has been slaying youkai and human for thousands of years."  
  
Kurotasho jumped at his liege to fight him. Inuyasha was blind! He had to! However his move was soon blocked by his right hand.  
  
Inuyasha turned with calm and calculating eyes. "Are you questioning my decisions Kuro? Because if you are, might I remind you that: of all the youkai here, only I know Naraku! It is a trap and we're all thinking it! I will not risk weakness!"  
  
And with that said he left the room. The doors slammed after the hanyou and the wolf.  
  
"Idiots. They could have fallen easily into that trap if I had not been here."  
  
" They are just tiered Inuyasha. They don't want to fight anymore. This war has waged on for too long."  
  
The leader's mask dropped. He turned to his friend and smiled a bit. " Are you finally tiring on me …WOLF? Because if you are, I could easily bring Miroku from the western lands and have him take your place."  
  
"Keh! Don't make presumptions dog turd. I will not give up that easily." Both stared at each other and smirked. Once those nicknames would have had them at each other's throats, but now they were just pet names if you could say. Names that two age old friends used for each other, and no one, except for a select few could understand.  
  
"It has been long hasn't it?" Inuyasha turned on his heal to the library. The only place in his castle were he could have some peace and quiet.  
  
"I would say so. I've forgotten how many decades or centuries it has been since that fight."  
  
When they reached the library they locked the doors. Inuyasha sat in a large chair and Kouga went to the window.  
  
"Do you remember how this view was at the beginning. Right when we found the castle?"   
  
The white haired leader turned to his friend. He could remember. He remembered every painful moment he had spent in this earth after she had disappeared. His stare became sort of sad. *Kagome… Things would have gone a lot different if you hadn't disappeared. *  
  
Kouga turned to his friend. He recognized that face. "Are you thinking of her again? Inuyasha it's been so long. If she wasn't killed then by a demon, she would have returned to you."  
  
He just sighted. If he had realized how much he cared for her all that time ago. He would have never let her go… He would have never fought with her that day. He pictured her sunny smile in his mind; it was the only thing that kept him sane and alive. Without her memory he would have given up years ago.  
  
" I can still remember her Kouga. Every single feature of her. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, how her brow would twitch when she got mad at me… Even her smell. It's as if I'm smelling it right now. But I know it's just a dream, she'll never come back to me."  
  
Kouga froze. Her smell! He could smell her! It was not Inuyasha's imagination! "Inuyasha I can smell her too!!"  
  
Both froze at their spots and stared at each other. And just as if memory had conjured her up. She barged in the door. Well it was more like Sesshomaru barged in the door with her in his arms.   
  
"Rin go get the healer! We're loosing her!" He laid her down on the chiffon.   
  
Kouga was the first to move. " Is it her!? Is it really her!? Where did you find her? Sesshomaru WHERE!?!?!"  
  
A gust of wind went by the two. Inuyasha was at Sesshomaru's throat. "WHAT… happened… to her?!" It all came out as a growl. But Sesshomaru did not run away, he stood there looking at his younger brother, smirking.  
  
"She came through the well, went out in the open and was poisoned with a needle thrown at her."  
  
Inuyasha's face turned to the girl. He saw the puncture wound. *Kagome…* He crouched near her and saw her face covered in sweat. She was leaving him again, and fast. He could loose her yet again.  
  
His thoughts were broken by the opening of the door. Rin pushed the healer inside and towards Kagome. The healer was soon inspecting the puncture wound. " It's a scorpion-youkai puncture. How long has it been?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to him. "About 10 minutes."  
  
The healer turned to his bag and started taking out herbs. He mixed them quickly into a cup and lifted her head up. He poured the contents into her mouth. Her shivering soon subsided.   
  
The man stood up. "It will take about a day to take effect. Scorpion poison is bad… but a youkai's is much worst. Let somewhere rest and make sure to call me if anything else happens."  
  
Rin gave Kouga a look and signaled him to go out with her and the healer. Kouga knew what needed to be done. They would have to make the man swear not to utter a word to a soul. And such command would only be efficient if given by a high authority, him in this case.  
  
As soon as both went out the door, the sounds seemed to die out. Only the breathing of a hanyou, a inu-youkai and a girl could be heard inside.   
  
" I cannot believe it's her… After all this time, she's finally here."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother. In his face, for the first time after hundreds if not thousands of years, some trace of emotion was shown. "You have no need to thank me brother." And with that said Sesshomaru left the room.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the face of the woman he loved. She had been lost to him once, but now she was back. Back with him, where she belonged. "Kagome… I love you." Inuyasha kissed her hand and pulled a seat towards the chiffon where they had laid her. He took off his fire rat coat and put it on top of her. And like years before he stayed there, watching over her in her sleep, guarding her from any harm that might befall her.   
  
His mind rested for the first time in thousands of years. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if he'd be able to live with her happily ever after, once all this was finished. But happily ever after only happens in fairy tales… or does it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ I thought it'd be good to end it here. If you want to know what happened in the past, after Kagome disappeared… Tune in the next episode: When the past comes back to haunt you. XD Lol always wanted to say that. ; ) Right well review please ^^ I hope you liked this. Any comments are welcome, as long as it's not offensive ; ).  
  
Oh and I forgot! I couldn't remember perfectly the name Takahashi-san gives to Inuyasha's time. If I said it wrong please, correct me! Any mistakes you see here and there with names or grammar please tell me. ^^ I want to become a better writer for you guys ; ). 


	3. Facing the Past Part I

What if I didn't have you?  
By Minako-chan4 Original story and characters by Rumiko Takahashi.

I'm kinda happy I have a project to give in tomorrow and it's done. So now I can just write some more on all of my stories :D isn't that nice? Well anyways here we go. Cya all.

Last chapter:

Inuyasha stared at the face of the woman he loved. She had been lost to him once, but now she was back. Back with him, where she belonged. "Kagome… I love you." Inuyasha kissed her hand and pulled a seat towards the chiffon where they had laid her. He took off his fire rat coat and put it on top of her. And like years before he stayed there, watching over her in her sleep, guarding her from any harm that might befall her.

His mind rested for the first time in hundreds of years. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if he'd be able to live with her happily ever after, once all this was finished. But happily ever after only happens in fairy tales… or does it?

CHAPTER 3 "Facing the past"

He looked intently at her. She was beautiful, strong, powerful… and ruthless. Everything he had molded her to be. And he was now immensely drawn towards her. Even when his other side had been drawn to one other woman, this dark and vibrant creature had called to his demon side.

He was marveled by that ebony haired woman… intrigued too. With the training she had received since birth, there was no one, perhaps even him that could stand against her. She had surpassed her teacher now. And he would soon use it to his advantage. This woman could never be trusted completely though. She still had a mind of her own… however if coaxed by him a little, she would obey. She could be a loyal ally… and perhaps if convinced in the future a loyal mate. The thought of having her as his queen was so very appealing.

The dark man was brought back from his reverie by a banging on the door. He glared at it, who would dare bother him like this? "Come in."

In came a very agitated Kagura and an impassive Kana. "My lord they have her! They have Kagome!"

Naraku stared out the window and gave a sinister smile. "What are you talking about?" He turned to his servant.

Kana stepped forward. "She came out of the well, with the missing pieces of the Shikkon no Tama."

The demon's eyes grew in realization. So that is where the pieces went… A frown deepened in his features and he could not avoid feeling some rage grow within him. He had been deceived… and he needed to deal with the person that had fooled him. "Bring Kikyo to me."

Kagura and Kanna bowed in acknowledgment and left the room.

What that woman had planned was probably not convenient for him. He had accepted her because of her wish for revenge against her once beloved hanyou… but he would not tolerate deceit. It only meant that she had some sort of scheme in her mind. And, if so, it was not a good sign. "No, definitely not good …"

She was cold and alone. That much she knew; the room was very dark and she could not distinguish anything. She couldn't remember what had happened to her, it was all blurry. Kagome felt a presence to her right and turned. There she saw Inuyasha; she smiled.

"Inuyasha, you're here. I was afraid that I was alone." Inuyasha just stood there.

"Damn it Kagome. You're such a wimp, show some backbone! You know? That's just it! That's why I know Kikyo is better than you. You're not strong, you're not dependable, and to top it all off you're quite useless in battle. Don't ever get near me again, or you might just regret it."

His eyes flashed red and soon Inuyasha had turned from her and walked away. Did he hate her that much? She wasn't that useless, was she? She could find the shards…" Inuyasha wait! I swear I'll grow stronger! Don't leave!" But her cries were unheard; he was disappearing. She started running after him but it was to no avail. She was alone.

She crouched on the ground and sobbed. A cold voice behind her whispered. "You can be stronger Kagome. So much stronger if you are willing to train."

Could she? She recalled Inuyasha's glare and could only cry her eyes out because of that new void in her chest.

Some whimpering woke him up. Kagome was stirring in her sleep and had a sad look on her face. He went to her and spoke comforting words; the girl calmed down, but was still restless. Inuyasha put his hand on her forehead and frowned. She had a slight fever.

He turned towards a small bowl with water and a towel. He wriggled out the excess water and put it to her forehead. It was worrying him to no end, Kagome's metabolism was still fighting against the poison. And it pained him so much to see her suffering. The other times he recalled seeing her like that had made his heart break in two… it still hadn't changed.

Back then he hadn't realized how much she meant to him. He had convinced himself that he was only with her because of the Shikkon no Tama. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, not even himself, that he was content to have someone by his side again… Her positive and cheerful attitude had seemed to attract people… people who had become his friends. She had saved him. She had saved him from the darkness which had enveloped him in the Goshinboku tree; she had saved him from loneliness and despair.

And he had appreciated it, that's why whenever she was in trouble he would go after her. It wasn't a conscious thought of course, it was something in the back of his mind that demanded of him that he protect her. He had not been willing to loose the only being that had accepted him for who he was… True Kikyo had loved him once and he had loved her. But Kikyo had been a little bit too happy with the idea of him turning into a human. Kagome had always liked him as a hanyou.

And when she had disappeared about 500 years ago, he had gone crazy looking for her. First he had tried to look for her in her own time, only to discover the well wasn't working. That's when he had started to freak out. He tried using his heightened senses to track her down, but it disappeared near the well.

In a clearing not far he had found what looked like shreds of her bag and uniform; pieces of her bow lying on the floor.

His heart had stopped, he still remembered how he felt. A horrible anguish and worry for her safety. Despair then because he couldn't seem to find her. The Shikkon no Tama had stopped being important. He was going to find her. 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months and finally the months into a whole year with no trace of her.

Shippo, Sango and Miroku gave up, they accepted with heavy hearts that she was gone… probably dead… The shreds from her bag and uniform could be from a struggle she had had with a youkai. It might explain why her scent disappeared… they shuddered at the though… but she might have been eaten.

None the less he had been stubborn, he had refused to believe it, so he left to keep looking for any inkling of her. He had blamed himself; they had fought the day she disappeared and she had left in anger. He couldn't remember over what, probably a stupid little thing like they always quarreled about. However he could recall that it had been something he had done… in general when they fought it was because of things he did… He had called her names, had put down all her efforts as if they were meaningless…

Then one night, Kikyo had come to him. Confusion had crept up within him afterwards, he hadn't cared that she had come by, but why? Too late he realized it was because Kagome was all he cared about.

FLASH BACK

There he stood quiet and uncaring, right in front of her. His spirit seemed dimmed down, but she thought it would eventually come back to normal. It was the perfect moment to take him with her. "Inuyasha."

"Kikyo… What are you doing here?"

The dead priestess neared him and took his hand. "Come with me. Forget everything."

He stared right back at her eyes, but the only thing he could see was the vision of two brown cheerful eyes. "I…I can't."

Her eyes hardened. "Why not? She's gone isn't she? She left you, most certainly dead and will never come back. Even if she had been taken away like you might think, she couldn't have survived one year on her own. Give it up, she was too weak anyways to put up any kind of fight."

"NO! That's not true! Kagome would have fought! She said she wanted to be with me, she would have done everything. She's not dead!"

"Really? Then how come she isn't by your side? Forget her. She's of no consequence now. You owe me, I gave my life for you. It's time to come with me. Does that not count?"

He stopped dead in his tracks… Kikyo… I do owe her her life… He felt his heart fall into pieces at the loneliness in her eyes. She had died and he had lived. He loved her… didn't he? He turned his eyes to Kikyo, but he did not see her. It was Kagome's smiling face. He smiled back. Kagome had risked her life for him too, several times actually. Didn't he owe her too?

"Don't try to lure him in with your tricks Kikyo!"

Both turned. And Inuyasha was once again surprised. My friends…

Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready to strike and Miroku had his hand prepared just in case he needed his Kazaana. "Don't try and fool him! You chose your path! He did nothing to you and therefore owes you nothing!"

"Sa-Sango.." He turned to look at all of them. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Sango.

"What do you mean that he doesn't owe me? He is supposed to come with me! He loves me!"

"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama wouldn't have wanted you to throw away your life like that."

The white haired Hanyou turned to his friend the Monk. "Ho-how long have you been following me?"

"Agh! Just like you. Running off without telling us. And then falling for her! Kagome was much more valuable than her!"

"Shut up Kitsune! That copy was nothing compared to me! That's why Inuyasha can't forget me! Because he sees me in her!"

See her in… Kagome? The white haired hanyou turned to the woman who had once held his heart. Did I ever see Kikyo in Kagome? Is that the reason why I… why I… care about Kagome? He was pulled out of his reverie when Kikyo took hold of his arm.

"Come with me Inuyasha. She's not here anymore, it's just you and me. Now you can forget her. It was all just a dream."

"But it wasn't. She was gentle, kind and caring… She cared for all of us… Would have given her life for any of us too… I can't be at peace knowing she might still be out there… hurt and alone… Besides I have still to kill Naraku! He was the one who made us go through all we went through! I can't die yet, at least not yet."

Her stare hardened and she let go of Inuyasha. "Fine if that is what you've decided. But listen to me. I will never again ask you nicely to come with me. You WILL join me in hell, like it or not." And with those last words she turned her heel and left them there.

END OF FLASHBACK

And since then he hadn't seen her. Kikyo had disappeared out of his life, and he hadn't heard from her since. It was as if the earth had swallowed her whole. He had only thought of her twice or thrice since that day long ago. It wasn't that he didn't care for her at all. She'd just become… less important? Yes, less important. All that he cared for had been Kagome. For two years his friends had been patient with him. They had all searched for her, thinking it would give him time to accept the truth.

During those two years of fruitless search, they had killed youkai and helped restless souls. The only reason he accepted stopping to help was because Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede had made him realize that Kagome would have still wanted him to help others in need; like they had when she was there with them. He had found in it some sort of comfort and a timeless connection to her memory, a way of not forgetting her.

Finally they convinced him to continue looking for the Shikkon no Kakera, and of course it became a harder task because she was not there to help locate them. All of them had eventually spoken of their memories of her. He found that his friends had given him the strength to continue without her. In just one more year he grew closer to them and realized that they would always be with him.

None the less the disturbing image of Kagome hurt or alone in a strange place haunted him at nights, and since then he had not been able to sleep -not that he slept that much all the time. Inuyasha soon grew weary and tired, so eventually they decided that it was time for a break. Kaede's was the best place to relax, or so they thought.

One evening, while he sat staring at the sun, a whiff of an upsetting scent caught up to him. Kouga… He hadn't known, but the wolf had been searching for Kagome on his own account too. Like many others he finally gave up and gave into the idea that she was dead.

When he arrived he had demanded a fight; he wanted to "spill his guts" as he put it. Kouga had been less than gentle. He had screamed hurtful accusations, words that tore his soul little by little. And his upsetting thoughts caught up to him. Inuyasha found he had little strength to fight back or argue… he believed Kouga's words so he let his rival hit him and throw him about.

Everyone had eventually arrived though; they'd all heard the screams. Everyone, including Kaede went to protect him. When Kouga saw that Inuyasha didn't even react, his assault had stopped. 'I can't believe you didn't protect her! You really are useless. She's dead and because of you!' The words were spoken, and the wolf prince had left right after.

Those words cut him deep. 'Had she really died?' he wondered. Those two years he'd told himself that she was still alive… but that afternoon his confidence had swayed… two years were really a long time… And he had not found any trace of her.

Even with his whole body exhausted he had given into the despair bottled up inside him. He had started crying and when he could stand it no more he'd screamed off the top of his lungs, 'NO! KAGOME'S NOT DEAD AND I WILL PROVE IT! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!'

His friends watched him, with great sorrow, how he broke down in front of them. They all thought that she was dead… but did he?… Now that he recalled that moment, a small part of him had accepted that thought. He had just dropped to the floor and had started crying. "No… she can't be… she wouldn't… I never told her… I didn't know… Kagome…"

As Inuyasha stared at her now he gave a small sad smile. He gingerly touched her right cheek. Hope and faith renewed in one night… now that she was back with him it's what she gave him… He'd lost a huge part of his heart, but now the empty space was full again.

He had lived, one painful day after another for his friends. His friends and those people, Kagome and he could have saved and helped together. It wasn't easy… but he had had to… Whenever he was about to give up, they reminded him how he still had much more to do. Miroku had told him that perhaps… if he was patient enough… 500 years from their time, he could meet her again.

"Four hundred and eighty four years I waited Kagome… when I thought I had you back… I lost you again. It doesn't matter anymore… Five hundred years now and I finally have you here. The past is behind us…" Seriousness overtook his face. "I will protect you this time Kagome, no one will take you away from me."

Out in the hallway people waited. They were anxious and Kouga had to keep them at bay until he was sure Inuyasha was ready. He heard his cue when he stood from the chair walked to the door. He stood in front of it waiting for him to open up. Soon Inuyasha's face popped out and he smiled at his companions. "Are you sure you all want to see her? She's not awake yet you know."

"Are you KIDDING ME Inuyasha? I've waited as long as you to see her and as her friend I have the right!"

He smirked at the exterminator, she still had that fire in her. She was a good ally, friend and companion. They'd both turned to each other when they'd been in too much pain. And he knew just how anxious she was to see Kagome. "Fine but she hasn't changed and you have you old hag. So don't expect her to recognize you when she wakes."

"Old hag? Look's who's talking gramps!" She walked pass him into the room.

Inuyasha smiled and saw the one other youkai there besides Kouga. "Ready to see your "mom" kit?"

"Just let me pass… pops."

He stepped to the side and saw them both stare in awe and wonder to the creature lying on the couch. That was probably his face when he'd seen her again. "Don't wake her just yet. She was poisoned and needs rest."

"How did it happen?"

Kouga spoke up this time. "Apparently, Sango, she came though the well. Luckily Sesshomaru and Rin were around and sensed her or she might have died and we would have never found out she had even been here."

Shippo looked at her. She was just as he remembered, even that student sailor uniform was the same… somewhat ripped at parts, but distinguishable. Could it possibly be her though? It could still be a trap… He extended his hand to touch her face, but pulled it back as if she were fire.

Inuyasha knew Shippo might be doubtful. But it surely was Kagome. If Sesshomaru had seen her come through the well the way she had, and she had part of the Shikkon no Tama, then there was no question about it. "You're not gonna get burned Shippo. She's real, bones, skin and all."

The grown up kitsune stood up and looked at both Kouga and Inuyasha. "How did she get here though? Where was she all this time? Why now of all times? Why not before?"

"Hey calm down, we don't have all the answers. I already told you guys all that we know. Sesshomaru and Rin found her and brought her here."

Sango smiled as she looked at her friend. "Then there will be lots of questioning when she wakes."

"I don't want anything to upset her. We stick to asking her how she got here in the first place. If she came though the well, it's possible she doesn't know what happened to the city… I don't want to stress her more than necessary."

"Always worrying for her Inuyasha." Sango patted his shoulder. "It's sooo cute to see you like this. None the less when she sees how we've all changed, she'll still wonder about it. I agree we need her part of the story first. But don't be upset if she doesn't believe it's us right away."

Sango left the room with Shippo following her. "By the way. The southern part of the city finally fell. We were able to get everyone out, but it still means we're loosing territory."

"Alright… We'll talk about it later." He heard the door close behind him and just as it did he took his previous place next to Kagome.

Shippo's questions were founded, Kouga knew. And he too felt curious, more curious he was though of how Inuyasha would behave and approach this new development. "Do you not wonder if it's all a trap? Even if she's her, don't you think it's odd that she disappeared back then and then reappeared again now? There could be a bigger scheme behind this."

Inuyasha kept looking at her. "It doesn't matter… we'll find out sooner or later. I have her back now… and it's all that matters anymore."

Kouga's frown did not go unnoticed by his Lord. But Inuyasha really didn't care for any of it, he had regained her and for now he could just be the hanyou Inuyasha in love with Kagome, not the lonely strong leader of clans that he was now. All he wanted was to enjoy Kagome's presence… Even if just for a little while… before the storm broke.

Ok so I know this is shorter than what I usually write, but I really wanted to put something up. And as I was writing it, it felt like a good spot to stop. But anyways hehehe wondering how Sango's still alive? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I like letting things go slowly so don't expect me to spill all the beans right away ;P. I'll hurry up and write the next chapter. Cya all!

Minako-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

What if I didn't have you?  
By Minako-chan4 Original story and characters by Rumiko Takahashi.

It took me a while but I finally decided I needed to make some time to update my stories. And because I LOVE Inuyasha I decided I would update this story first. Even if I haven't gotten as many reviews as in my Ranma story . Anyways

Last chapter:

Shippo's questions were founded, Kouga knew. And he too felt curious, more curious he was though of how Inuyasha would behave and approach this new development. "Do you not wonder if it's all a trap? Even if she's her, don't you think it's odd that she disappeared back then and then reappeared again now? There could be a bigger scheme behind this."

Inuyasha kept looking at her. "It doesn't matter… we'll find out sooner or later. I have her back now… and it's all that matters anymore."

Kouga's frown did not go unnoticed by his Lord. But Inuyasha really didn't care for any of it, he had regained her and for now he could just be the hanyou Inuyasha in love with Kagome, not the lonely strong leader of clans that he was now. All he wanted was to enjoy Kagome's presence… Even if just for a little while… before the storm broke.

CHAPTER 4 "Facing the Past Part II"

'Kagome.'

Who was calling her? It was someone near… a familiar voice…

'Kagome, you and I need to meet.'

"What do you want?" She turned in the darkness but there was nothing distinguishable in the shadows.

'You'll see. I will come for you. Now wake up so we can see how the world unravels'

She felt herself wake up and God it felt as if she had been sleeping for days, her body ached all over and her head was fuzzy. Last thing she remembered was getting thrown into the well and coming out to… Oh my god my house! She sat up as quickly as her body allowed her; which actually was too fast because she now felt dizzy.

"Ugh…" Kagome held her head. The light had made her headache worst so she kept her eyes closed. However no sooner had a moan escaped her mouth, someone was by her side.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

That voice… it had to be him. She could recognize that voice anywhere in the world. "Inuyasha?"

He couldn't stop himself and before he knew it he was hugging her. She was in his arms as he had wanted… "Yes I'm here."

The Miko from the future was even more confused now. Inuyasha hugging me? "Uh…Inuyasha what's going on? You know I had the strangest dream… I was pushed into the well and as I came out in the future my house was gone." So silly she thought, he would probably tell her that 'Silly Kagome, you're so stupid'. But instead of telling her those words he tensed.

Why wasn't he answering? Why had he frozen? She opened her eyes and pushed Inuyasha away so she could see him… he was different… It couldn't be Inuyasha! His hair was shorter… only up to the middle of his back and it was braided. Since when did he braid his hair…? She pushed him away from her, not too sure if what she saw was real.

Oh god this is where she screams at me or something worst… He had never thought of that. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Look Kagome, don't freak…" She stared back at him with weariness, some fear mixed in. Then she turned her gaze towards her surroundings… and out the window. She paled immediately and he was worried that she would faint. None the less she kept her eyes only but a second towards the window and then turned to him again.

Finally a sound crept out. "What the HELL! Get away from me! What did you do to my home? My time? Who are you! That can't be Tokyo! Oh God I must be having another nightmare! Where's my bow?" She tried to stand and look around or leave the room all together, but she quickly feel to the floor. Her legs were not responding correctly, so she tried to scramble away from this strange world and the man that looked like Inuyasha. She couldn't get to the door because he was in the way, but she could crawl to a corner, at least nothing could get her in a corner, right?

He cautiously tried to stay close to her, pure fright reflected in her eyes.  
Perhaps it was a trick. A youkai had kidnapped her and had used her memories to create this; it wouldn't be the first time. It was a trick to get her and he was way to close to her liking. "Get away! You're not him! Leave me alone or I'll kill you! Where are my friends!"

Every word, every sniff of her fear was twisting his heart. Of course he hadn't expected her to recognize him. He looked much older, his hair was different; even his ears, they were damaged and bits of them were gone all from previous battles… His face was basically the same though…

He had hoped she wouldn't freak out so much. She was so altered that she had jumped from idea to idea. "Kagome it really is me. Please calm down." He approached her and tried to help her up, but she did it all by herself with that extra boost of adrenaline. She was balancing herself against the wall and got close to the fireplace. She took a block of wood from the fireplace that was lighted.

"No you're not! Where am I? Where are my friends? Where am I?" He did not back down though… and she was starting to get more worried and tired. The perspiration on her forehead could not be good, it seemed like she had a fever.

"Kagome calm down, you'll only make yourself sicker. It IS me! Take a good look."

With all the screaming going on, of course, soon everyone was in the studio. She looked to them only to feel more scared. They were cornering her? They all looked like the people she knew… they couldn't be that good at shape shifting because the one that looked like Shippo hadn't gotten the age right.

Now what to do? She should have kept her voice low. Now what Kagome? Think quickly! If only she had her bow and arrow…

Shippo was the first to try and get close to her. "Kagome."… bad choice, she pushed herself even more against the wall if that was at all possible and pointed her makeup torch towards him. "Kagome it's me Shippo!"

"No you're not! Shippo is a little boy! Get away from me! Inuyasha will kill you all for kidnapping me once he gets here!"

Heh, at least she still trusted him. The thing was… That with so many people she wouldn't focus on anything. Not even his convincing. "Get out! All of you! Leave us alone!"

Most of them stated at him with questioning glances, the others (like Kouga and Shippo) just stared at him with anger. "Out!" They complied, like always. His attention was one again turned to Kagome. "Kagome please, let me prove that it is me."

She stood her ground and she kept her slightly menacing face. "Fine, try…"

Now he had to think, how could he…? "Umm… You live in the future and only you and I can travel through the well."

She frowned. "You could have figured that out by watching me and my friends! I don't buy it!"

Ok not the best piece of proof… "The first time Tetsusaiga transformed we were inside my father's grave, I promised I'd protect you."

Now she seemed a little bit doubtful, like she was starting to believe him. "You might have been able to discover that from Sesshomaru."

Wait! He turned to his sword and unsheathed it. "Here! Proof enough? Tetsusaiga. Now do you believe me? No youkai can hold it, it doesn't transform for anyone but me, remember?"

She seemed surprised at first with the sword and then turned to stare at him again. She saw his necklace and knew how she could be sure for real. "Osuwari."

He was on the floor face first. Five hundred years and this stupid thing still works? "What the hell did you have to go do that for"  
She gave a sigh of relief. It really was him; even his curses were the same. No one could have removed that necklace and no other would respond to her command.

She looked him over. But he's different… older looking… "Inuyasha? What happened to you?" This Inuyasha was not the one she was used to… Aside from his aged physical appearance… he wasn't warring his traditional haori like he used to… he was wearing a white dress shirt and some black dress pants.

She threw the firewood into the fireplace and kneeled next to him.

The subjugation spell finally wore off enough that he could sit on the floor. He watched her stare at him curious, maybe even worried. "Why do you look older?" She remembered the view from the window, of a place that seemed like Tokyo but dark and in ruins… "What happened to my world?"

Many things went through his mind… specially: how would he explain the death of her family? His heart ached, how WAS he going to explain that? Her friends were gone, dead probably. She touched his cheek with her hand and he felt her warmth, it was so relaxing.

Like a puppy he relished the warmth and edged himself towards her. She examined his ears, his hands, his face, his hair and finally his eyes. Yes those were his eyes, the amber orbs that held fire in them. Or at least had held some sort of fire in them, now they almost seemed tortured. "Inuyasha, what happened?"

He slowly met her gaze and started from the only part he could. "You disappeared on us in the past…"

The door bust open quickly interrupting their moment. And the hanyou Lord felt like killing someone. "What!"

Shippo and Kouga stood at the doorway. "Inuyasha you must come with us. It's an emergency."

"Can't it wait?" Kouga's annoyed stare and Shippo's pleading look were his answer. Although he wanted to stay with her and explain… he was needed… and he again wished he had not been named lord or leader… or made that stupid promise to Miroku. "Fine." He saw Sango behind them in the doorway with Rin and Sesshomaru. "Rin, Sango, stay with her, and see to it she gets whatever she needs. The others come with me."

Before he left he turned towards Kagome. He might get a sitting later on for this… but he just had to do it. "I'll be back Kagome, stay out of trouble." He pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss. He looked once more into her eyes and smiled, then left with the men following him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were smirking, Shippo though was frowning. "Why'd you do that?" The kitsune asked.

His heart was still beating fast from the kiss, her scent, the smoothness of her skin. It was pure bliss.

"I SAID why'd you do that! Are you deaf?"

This time he did answer. "None of your business kit." A smile played on his lips. And the other two men smiled also. Well at least Inuyasha was back to his relentless self. Yet they were also worried…

When Inuyasha and Kagome had been together in the past, he had been reckless and impulsive. Would he revert to his old self that much? Would he loose his cool demeanor that allowed him to think things analytically…? It was yet to be seen.

Back in the studio Kagome sat frozen on the spot just staring at the door, her hand reached her lips and lingered. To say she was surprised was short to how she felt. Inuyasha kissed me… That look he had given her… how he had acted, it couldn't be… He loved Kikyo, right?

Sango stood in front of her and waved her hand. "Hellooo? Is anyone in there?"

The other woman giggled by her side. "Forget it Sango, she's walking on clouds right now."

"Yes well I hope she comes back down to earth to join us…" She looked Kagome over. It was exactly the same girl she had last seen. Now it all seemed right somehow. It was better this way… "Oh come on Kagome! It was just a little kiss! Snap out of it!"

That brought her back. And the young girl stared at the two women that were with her. Inuyasha had said it was Sango and Rin… Sango she could recognize easily, she was basically the same, except a couple years older and the clothes. She seemed to be close to her 30s. It was amazing how twenty-first century clothes really did suit her; she would have never imagined they would look so right on her either. Black leather pants, high heel knee length black boots and a burgundy red long sleeve cashmere blouse.

"So what?" The exterminator twirled around. "Do you approve? Or were the leather pants too much?" She giggled. And Kagome smiled. "No, you look absolutely excellent in them."

Sango smiled, sat in front of Kagome and hugged her. This was her friend… the girl she had come to consider her sister. The girl she had lost about 500 years ago, and who was finally standing there in flesh and bones in front of her. "Oh Kagome, we missed you so much." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she wasn't able to stifle a sniff or two.

Kagome pushed her back and took the handkerchief she had in her pocket to dry the older woman's tears. "Sango… I don't understand… How are you here? And Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru and Rin… if it really is them…."

Rin got closer. "Oh it is us Kagome… Just older of course…"

"But it doesn't quite make sense… Only Inuyasha could come through the well… But it was sealed… I tried to go back in when I came out… so that would mean that you all would have had to survive… and you two are… should be…"

"Dead?" Now it was her friend the exterminator that answered. "It's a long story Kagome. And somewhat complicated."

"Tell me what happened. I want to know…"

Sango gave a sigh and stared at her own hands as if trying to read the story off them. "Look why don't we leave this for when Inuyasha comes back? In the mean time we could show you around the palace. Do you feel up for it?"

"Sure."

Somewhere else in Tokyo

Inuyasha ran in front of them. "I thought I told that girl to move closer to our lair!"

"Yeah well you know Shiroi she has never listened. Said she got the stubborn attitude from a hero she met as a child. She got it in her head she should never give in."

Inuyasha frowned, stupid Wolf and stupid girl. Hero, feh! He was no hero; yes he'd helped, always had. That didn't make him any more of a person than it would anyone else. They'd all helped… Kagome had helped. Well she kind of had, always did get into more trouble than he'd liked but she did lend a helping hand.

"There they are!

He suddenly became aware of the fight going on in front of him. Various youkai and humans lay on the ground dead. Many others were still fighting and it was obvious to anyone that it was a loosing battle for those fighting the evil youkai that kept pouring into the clearing.

He unshed Tetsusaiga ready to kill all demons that hurt those under his protection. A certain foul smell reached his nose and he knew just who it was, well more likely what it was.

He stopped and turned fast. "Inuyasha wait for us!" Kouga yelled behind him and all followed him.

One of Naraku's puppets was here and if he was right he had a hostage, typical. That would end soon. This red flash passed all opponents with single strikes, he didn't even need to use his sword, his claws were enough. Finally he reached him.

"Like always. You send your minions to do the dirty work don't you?" A low growl came from the back of his throat. He held Shiroi by her neck on one arm.

"Shiroi!"

Shippou would lunge if he did not stop him. "Hold your ground kitsune!" Shippo's worry was evident; after all he had grown to care for this girl as a younger sister.

"Inuyasha. You have a visitor in your castle… have you not?" A wide grin adorned he puppet's face. Inuyasha knew very well of whom he spoke and it did not make him happy. He unshed his sword.

"So?"

"I was hoping she had come with you also. It would have been more pleasing to have her blood in my hands than this youkai's blood." Just as he was going to pierce the girl's abdomen with one of his slimy limbs Inuyasha stopped him with a swing of his sword. And the puppet was no more.

Shippou caught the girl before she touched the floor. "Hey are you alright"  
"My head is killing me… Thanks Shippo-kun…"

"She inhaled some of Naraku's miasma, take her to the palace. Rin will take care of it." Sesshomaru spoke, meanwhile Inuyasha stared at the battle field, Naraku's youkai were fleeing taking to the skies.

Sesshomaru swung tokijin and all monsters were gone in mere seconds. The Lord of the Western Lands stared at his brother's stiff back. "He is just trying to get to you Inuyasha."

The hanyou's growl was much louder now. And he snapped. "He wants her! I will not let him lay a finger on her! Not one! You hear me?" He turned and left the battle field storming. "Take care of this wolf! I have other things to do!"

All stared after his retreating form. The youkai that knew him for longer knew what he was talking about, but the others were surprised of his attitude. They all wondered who "she" was and why it affected the hanyou lord so much.

Kouga and Sesshomaru stood close to each other. The wolf youkai did not like this at all; Inuyasha was displaying too many emotions. It wasn't good for his image and it wasn't good for Kagome. "We have to speak to him about this."

"Indeed we do."

Both turned to get back to their original task, to help the youkai and humans who had been attacked. Inuyasha would pipe down eventually and then they would speak to him.

All three women were back in the studio when Shippou and Inuyasha came back. Kagome stared at the girl in Shippou's arms and knew she had met her before somewhere, but could not recall.

Rin stood up quickly. "Shippou! What happened?"

"She took in some of Naraku's miasma and fainted, I think she's alright but could use your help Rin." They both took off to another room so Rin could tend to the girl. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were left in the room.

"That was fast. It usually takes you a couple more minutes to return." Sango could tell he was not really paying attention to her; his eyes were fixated on Kagome. And they seemed somewhat troubled. She got close to him before she asked in a whisper "Should I call everyone else so we can all explain what's happened?"

Inuyasha turned his head towards Sango and gave her a small forced smile. He wasn't sure he could tell her everything himself. "Yes"  
"I'll give you two a little while alone while I gather everyone else"  
He heard the door close behind him and started to go through what he should or wanted to say to his love before everyone else came. Did he want to say anything? Should he say anything?

The miko from the future now looked at Inuyasha; he was restless and looked tired. She could see some smudges of blood on his clothes and suddenly got worried. She went to him "Inuyasha! Are you hurt!"

Her genuine concern brought a more genuine smile to his face. He had missed how she fussed around him. "Not really, maybe a little scratch here and there but that's mostly blood from other individuals"  
She started taking of his shirt with care and he just let her. In the past he would have made her stop, saying that she was worrying too much. "Where did you go"  
"We had to take care of some youkai. It ended fast"  
"Ah." As she finished removing his shirt, Kagome could see that he had actually told the truth. There were nothing but little scratches, and only a few. The huge blood stains were not his. "You might have to throw away this shirt… Blood is hard to get out."

They were very close to each other, the Hanyou lord was enveloped in her scent quite quickly. His body moved off its own accord and they were soon face to face. Then he hugged her. "Kagome…" His head rested near her neck and he was obviously taking in her scent.

"Inuyasha?" Was he really hugging her freely? It was so unlike the hanyou she knew that tried to keep a rough and strong exterior. But his arms were very inviting and comfy that she didn't think twice before she leaned into his hug.

Their intimate moment was cut short when the door opened. Everyone that stood there looked on with mirth and interest at the couple in front of them.  
"Making your move so soon mutt"  
The blushing miko wanted to do nothing more but disappear when she heard the door open and the amused chuckles from the people at the entrance.  
Inuyasha only let go with one arm and kept the other on her waist. He turned with a smirk on his face "Yeah so"  
"Brother I would recommend that when you want to do such things, you take it privately"  
Was Sesshomaru seriously smiling bemusedly to Inuyasha? Or was it her imagination, she turned from one to the other, with her blush still adorning her face and could do nothing more than leave her hanyou's embrace.  
"Heh seems like she doesn't quite want you pops." Shippo teased and sat on one of the couches.  
"Shut up Kit or I'll pummel you like I used to when you were a kid"  
It was Sango and Rin that really didn't mock Kagome, they both went to her and asked her if she would sit down. "Don't listen to these idiots Kagome, they have nothing but rotting compost for brains"  
As the males quieted down and sat, silence grew. None really knew how to start. A five-hundred-year story could be ridiculously long if they gave all the details. Besides it was not always easy for each member of this group to recall a painful moment.  
The silence was unnerving and Kagome really wanted to know what was going on. It was confusing enough to see her friends (some who by all means should be dead) aged in front of her, in a world which should be as she remembered but was not. "So, is anyone going to explain what happened"  
Everyone in the room turned to Inuyasha. And he felt totally uncomfortable with the idea of trying to explain, but as it turned out now, more often than not, being the leader everyone was used to having him give the first word.  
"Kagome… There really is no easy way to explain what happened…" Inuyasha stood and went to the window. He had to attempt to organize his thoughts before he said anything that might upset her.

"You saw out the window earlier… It's not the future you and I knew… It's not the same Tokyo you lived in."

Everyone remained quiet as none really knew what the other future most have looked like. Only Kagome and Inuyasha knew, so it wasn't strange that it was only Kagome who spoke "I saw what looked like ruins… Is… is that Tokyo? Are we really 500 years from your time?"

The hanyou's facial features were serious; almost as unfeeling as his brother's used to be, but they were very sympathetic towards her. "Come here." He got to where she sat and extended her his hand.

The raven-haired girl took his hand but was not sure whether or not she really wanted to take a good look to the outside. As she approached the window she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As she opened them she could clearly see what were the ruins of hospitals, houses, buildings and the Tokyo tower. The day was gloomy, the clouds loomed over and moved in an unnatural way, shifting because of the wind that howled loudly as it went through the buildings.  
"It's been like this for about 17 years." A sigh escaped his lips as he saw his love's surprise and anguish, surely she was wondering what had happened to the city and the people in it.

"And… m-my family? Friends?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, she remembered when she got out of the well house her house was nothing more than some columns and rubble.

"I don't know about your friends… I don't even know if they were born."

"And my family?" Her eyes searched his trying to see some kind of hope that they had actually survived this… had they even existed? How much had history changed with her leaving her friends…?

He turned away, she looked to the others and could more or less get an idea of what she was about to find out. Most of them couldn't even stare her in the eye.

Kouga stood and approached both, he could see Inuyasha couldn't really tell her. It had hurt him when he had been unable to protect them, to admit it to Kagome herself, would deeply embed a dagger that was already in his heart "They… you, your parents and grandfather were killed in a fire about 17 years ago."

She could feel her knees buckle, her loving hanyou however caught her. "I don't…" her voice crackled, her eyes watered, she wasn't sure she was comprehending all that was happening. She wasn't even sure how to feel… she had died too?

The hanyou lord saw her confusion. It pained him to relieve the past.

Sango took the moment to speak, it was really up to all of them to try and explain, each one gave each other strength and they would have to give it to her shocked friend too. "Kagome, youkai, hanyou, all the creatures that you would call mythical, were either exterminated or used magical concealment spells to blend with humans. You could say that most creatures got tired of fighting. And those that didn't got killed."

"It was only about eighteen years ago that our group started to hear rumors of powerful youkai that were thinking of reemerging and taking over the world." Sesshomaru continued, his face impassive. "In the past we fought Naraku and thought we had defeated him; he hid, and reemerged just around the time you were born."

Rin held her husbands hand and turned to Kagome. "We think Naraku also thought you had died and that you had taken the shards with you to the future. So in hopes of regaining them and perhaps worried that you might be a threat to him, he disappeared and then came back to go after you." Her gaze was still somewhere off in space, glazed over as if she was listening methodically and was shutting out her feelings so she could hear the whole story before she broke down. "There was little any of us could do, everything was still very peaceful. There was no indication that Naraku was behind any of it back then. One night Inuyasha went to your house to check up on your family… and"  
They all turned to their hanyou lord and saw the same guilt and pain they had seen that night when Inuyasha returned from having gone to the Higurashi Shrine grounds. "When I arrived…" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Your house was on flames, the second floor had already collapsed onto the first… There were firemen there, but they said they had not been able to get anyone out of the house… They knew people were in there because when they arrived they heard screams from within the burning structure"  
Inuyasha's claws dug into his palm as he felt the frustration of not having been able to protect her… He felt so guilty that he could not look at Kagome in the eye, she would hate him. He had not been able to protect her, her family and her world… and although she was back, now she would suffer for his failure.

His voice got caught up in his throat as he felt on the verge of tears. But he steadied himself and cleared his throat so he could continue explaining. "That's when everything changed."

"Kagome-chan, after he killed you and your family Naraku reappeared full force, with an army of youkai allied to him, ready to destroy everything." Sango approached Kagome who seemed more than ready to faint and held her hand.

"No one was prepared for their attack. All around the world youkai attacked humans and other youkai. They destroyed everything they could with every modern and old weapon they could get their hands on."

She couldn't hear it anymore. It could not be that this had happened. In the past Naraku had been a hazard to just one area in Japan. Now the whole world? It was impossible for her to conceive he could do that damage…  
Her emotions were too much and she started to feel the tears come, she couldn't control the sobs that were assaulting her and all she could do was to clamp her hands over her skirt with all her might to try to stop herself from crying.

It wasn't fair, they all knew… to have this much information dumped on you in one day… It was amazing that Kagome was trying to hold it together and was sort of managing to do it.

Inuyasha held her tight to him and allowed her to let herself go. He motioned the others to leave and they all understood. It was enough for one day and she needed time to sort out her thoughts and emotions. So they left the two of them in the room alone.

As soon as they were all gone, the raven-haired girl let go completely, she cried with such despair that it would have brought tears to the bravest man alive. Inuyasha would have cried if he did not know he had to be there for the woman he loved.

So they sat in the couch in front of the fire till late, that was until the young miko finally cried herself to sleep. Tear stains ran down her cheeks and her nose and eyes were puffy.

It seemed so unfair that such an innocent girl had bear so much, but as Inuyasha knew, life was seldom fair. So he stayed by her side all night in hopes that his presence would at least make her feel somewhat better. If he could he would have moved heaven and earth for her… He looked at her angelic face and kissed her forehead. "I guess that's just what I'll have to do Kagome. I promise to do my best to make everything right."

End of Chapter 4

Heh you know guys it was hard for me to write that whole part about Naraku gathering youkai around the world and attacking. Mainly because it seems like too much u lol maybe a bit too much drama. But I thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that if Naraku had survived through out the ages, had seen humans develop, had seen the weapons we've made, his evil character would have made him attempt to take over the entire world. I truly think Naraku is THAT evil.

Still, hope that you guys don't feel like it was tooooo much. Heh and if you do u just imagine that it's only happening in Japan XD. The location of the story is and has been always in Japan in my mind. That being said I don't promise that my crazy imagination will not take our characters somewhere else in the world (depends really on how the story evolves and on how long I'm willing to make it XD).

Alright people, hope you enjoyed! And stay tuned for the next chapter . Which I think I'll make more comedic and less long, why? Because it's late at night, I'm still inspired, but I do want to sleep XD. So I'll just write what I have on my mind. I'll post it a couple of days apart so I can answer to the reviews though at the end of the next chapter ;P. 


End file.
